Jealousy is an Emotion
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: An old friend of Miss. Spider's comes to New York! And Centipede is getting jealous. But, what will happen when he finds out the newcomer's real goal? Centipede/Spider!
1. Another Insect

**Title: **_Jealousy is an Emotion_

**Category: **James and the Giant Peach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the book nor the movie, but I do own Tarantula.

**A/N: **I can't help it! I love the SpiderXCentipede pairing (Almost as much as I love the WALL-E/EVE pairing, but that's another story)! Plus, I still can't help but feel that _Does it Mean Anything?_ sucked! Also, I thought it'd be fun!

**Chapter 1: Another Insect**

We all know the story of James and the Giant Peach, but what we didn't know, was that there wasn't just a centipede, a spider, a grasshopper, a worm, a ladybug, and a glow worm that grew...oh no...there was a tarantula to (witch is also a spider, actually, but on with the story!). He was just ignored in the story. He wasn't ever in the peach, the other giant bugs didn't even know about him. This is how he came about and some one found out about him, eventually.

The tarantula, woke up, he was really dizzy, all he could remember was eating a green thing...no...there was something before that...

Yes, another spider, a beautiful, french, female spider. He remembered, loving her at first sight, and her...liking him as a friend...at first sight. And that's all they were, friends.

He sighed in grief, that was probably all they'd ever be, friends.

He then looked around.

Ah! The hill shrunk! No, wait, he grew!

He was now only just a little bit smaller then a car and was wearing a red tie and a bowler hat.

Then, he herd screaming, the screaming of many things, but on of them belonging to...Miss. Spider!

He looked at the direction it had come from.

A peach! She was inside a peach! that was rolling down the hill!

He had no choice! He had to follow that peach, to make sure she wouldn't in any danger!

"Well, you'll have to find some other form of travel to get there...", said a mysterious voice.

Tarantula looked around and said, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

A magical old man, out of no were, was now standing in front of him and said, "That peach is headed for New York, you can just find your own way there...or...if you want to follow their trail...I see an opportunity for you right now."

He pointed at the horrible Aunts' car, it was now starting again and headed for the peach.

Tarantula smiled at him and said, " Thank you sir."

He then jumped onto the top of the Aunts' car, of to save his beloved.

The old man smiled and shook his head, the poor spider would be in for a rude awakening when he got there.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Alright! Here's were the fun REALLY starts!

**Chapter 2****: The Unexpected Visit  
**

When we last left of, Tarantula went on an epic journey to protect Miss. Spider**.** Well, he did make it to New York. However, when he did, he got caught by some zookeepers from New Jersey, and was trapped in their zoo for 3 years. When he was finally released, he went of on his search again. Then, when he finally fond that pit in Central Park, this is what happened:

It was your average mourning at the Trotter household. Everyone was sitting down for breakfast and Miss. Spider was still asleep, after a long night at the club. And it James 2nd day of 5th grade. Then, some one knocked at the door...

Everyone was puzzled, what was someone doing here at this hour?

James excused himself saying, "I'll get it..."

He just walked towards the door, opened it little and said, "Hello.", like any other person would. But then his eyes grew wide. He had now of course, seen Tarantula. He was of course, surprised. I mean, he thought that his friends wee the only giant bugs in they world, but he was wrong. He hadn't even know this creature existed! What was he doing here?

Tarantula smiled at him and said, "Why, hello there dear boy. No need to be afraid, I'm just here to see an old friend. Though it appears, I've come at a bad time."

James, stilled surprised said, "Well...I guess you did come at a bad time, with us just having breakfast and all...but...who did you want to visit?"

Tarantula was about to speak, when Grasshopper then said, "James, who's at the door?"

Apparently, the insects had been listening in on the whole conversation, and they were all worried. They could hear the slow fear in his voice.

James gulped and opened the door wider. Then they all saw Tarantula and they all gasped. They thought they were the only giant bugs in the world, but they were wrong. They certainly had never seen him before. Meaning one thing...

"Miss. Spider! I know you need your sleep! But you must come down here at once! You have some explaining to do!", shouted Mrs. Ladybug.

Now, I know that everybody in that family loves each other an all, but those insects were all pretty dam pissed off, I mean, wouldn't you be?

Except Ms. Glowworm had no idea what was going on, Earthworm's expression was unreadable, and James was still in shock and was quite sure that Miss. Spider had an explanation on why she had never told them about Tarantula.

Tarantula was simply embarrassed that he had caused so much trouble, and upset at the same time, because it seemed Miss. Spider didn't really give a dam about him if she hadn't mentioned him to her friends.

Centipede was perhaps the most pissed off. You could see the anger on his face. Who this guy anyway? Some old boyfriend? Man, if that's what he was, then Centipede would lose his head! After all, you'd think this kind of thing would be something you'd mention to your...okay, let bring you up to speed. Well if you read that other story I wrote (witch is probably not), you'll know that there was a time were Centipede and Spider confessed their love to each other, witch is...all you really need to know for this story. So anyways, ever since then, they had been dating and now they were officially, how you say, boyfriend and girlfriend. So, yeah, that's why he was pissed off. He was immediately jealous.

Then, a tried Miss. Spider came down the stairs, yawned, and said, "What is going on?"

The three angry insects pointed in Tarantula's direction. He blushed and simply waved. Miss. Spider's eyes wear wide open. She looked at her angered friends, and then back at Tarantula. At her friends, then at Tarantula, her friends, Tarantula, her friends, Tarantula. Yep she did have some explaining to do, and it wasn't going to be easy.

There is only one word to describe the scene.

Awkward.


	3. A Little Deal

**Chapter 3: A Little Deal  
**

Were we last left of, I had left Miss. Spider in an awkward situation. Let's see how that turned out.

Miss. Spider gulped and came into the room with glares looking at her. She really didn't know what her excuse would be for this, especially with Tarantula in the room. This was the first time her friends had ever looked at her like this, she didn't know how to take it. Why did he have to come anyway? Didn't matter anymore. What matter now, was what she was going to say.

She looked at the clock, 7:15 AM. Plenty of time, unfortunately. She then cleared her throat and said, "Well, I suppose I should begin with..."

"...how you even know this guy.", finished Centipede.

Miss. Spider defiantly understood why _he_ was pissed. This kind of thing had never happened before, but it was easy to tell, that he would be the jealous type.

Miss. Spider nodded nervously and said, "Well, me and Tarantula were just friends,", she looked at Centipede, "ever since we were just little, but that's all we've been."

Centipede felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

"And I didn't even know Tarantula had also grown.", she added. She looked at the clock again. Drat! Still more time! And she knew what was coming next.

"Alright then,", said Mr. Grasshopper, "but I can't still help but wonder why he remained unmentioned."

Miss. Spider gulped again, she knew the answer to this, but she didn't want to scare James! Plus, Tarantula was right there...watching her. She'd have to make something up! And quickly! She then said, "I didn't really...think that this kind of thing...would ever really...happen. After all, I he was still little, you know."

God she hoped that would work!

It did, the insects simply nodded, it made sense.

Mrs. Ladybug then stood up again and, "Well, that's all we needed to know deary, you go back to sleep now." Miss. Spider then quickly nodded and headed back to her web. Then she looked at Tarantula and said, "And do come some time, other then now." He blushed again and said, "Of course ma'am." and closed the door behind himself.

The others then continued to what hey were doing, as if nothing had happened. But James had to wonder, why did Miss. Spider seem so scared?

And as Tarantula began to walk back to his apartment (don't ask) he began to wonder why that Centipede had seemed so jealous. Could it be that...nah. She wouldn't do that.

Not after their little deal anyway.


	4. Flashback

The first three chapters were too short, in my opinion anyway. So, from on, the chapters will be longer. I'm thinking of even combining the last two chapters.

**Chapter 4:Flashback  
**

It had been 3 days since that had happened. It was now Friday. Miss. Spider was remembering the day she first met Tarantula.

They had both been little kids. And like normal spiders, they had both been abandon by their parents. They had been just, been there for each other. But she had only loved him as a brother of course. Who would have thought that...

Then, she remembered the other time she saw him...

_It had been right after James left her in that crack at the stone wall. She was about to heed his words when she remembered, Tarantula! So, without him noticing, she headed for Tarantula's web by the old tree. His family was probably the very last of the English Tarantulas. So not only did she not want him too get killed, but it would be horrible if his species went extinct!_

_So she hurried and hurried till she banged into one of the roots of the tree. But then, she heard something, coming from his web. She got closer._

_"OH! Come on boy! Do want this proud species to go extinct?", said a Yorkshire accent. "Um, no father, I don't,", said the filmier voice of Tarantula, "but she's my friend!"_

_Miss. Spider gasp! They were talking about her!_

_"I'm sure we can make it the same way we did for the last couple years!", he continued, "We haven't _died_ from eating flies!"_

_"Yes! True!", said his father, "But the poison of those machines the fat one carries is making them rare. The only reason we even chose this diet was because she was the only one of those here and you were in love with her! But there's no reason to waste anymore time! With us getting used too eating small meals, she should last us at least 2 months! Plus, she doesn't return your feelings!"_

_Miss. Spider gasped! Tarantula was in love with her? What was all this talk about _**eating**_?_

_"No!", Tarantula said, "You're wrong! I know it deep down, if I could probably just ask her! There's plenty of other things our family could eat besides striped spiders or flies! Give me a chance!"_

_There was a silence._

_"Fine.", the father said coldly, "BUT! If she doesn't love you back or falls in love with another, she's mine."_

_Tarantula could only nod._

_Miss. Spider shook her head, no, no, this wasn't happening, no. She stepped back one step on to a noisy leaf. The two Tarantulas looked in her direction and saw her._

_"Miss. Spider,", Tarantula began, but she ran off. Off to the very top of the tree. But as she ran, Tarantula kept calling out, "Miss. Spider! Miss. Spider! MISS. SPIDER!"_

Miss. Spider gasped and shook her head. What happened after that was obvious, wasn't it? Besides, it was too painful to remember anyway.

There was a knock on the door. She was the only one at the house, so she answered this. She was shocked and yet unsurprised to see that it was Tarantula.

"Um, hello, Miss. Spider,", he said, "mind going for walk, there's something I must talk to you about.

All she could do was agree.

And hope Centipede, or any of the others didn't realize the the truth.


	5. Love & War

I know what your thinking, _WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WAITING SO LONG?_

Well, it took me some time to think of what to do next, plus I've really got to learn to make my chapters longer.

I think I'm gonna hate this chapter.

**Chapter 5:**Love & War or _What you people were waiting for finally_

Centipede was walking to new building that was built for some reason that he was suppose to open that day. It was his duty as mayor to do so. It was a normal day. Nothing bad could have happened. Except for...maybe...that...

**HE SAW SPIDER AND TARANTULA WALKING TO THE PARK!**

Right! Something was fishy about this! Why did Miss. Spider look so scared? He knew there was something wrong with that guy! And he was gonna find out!

As a full scowl appeared on Centipede's face, He began to stomp towards the park (a random park I made up that's not Central Park), without being noticed.

Truth was, Centipede had indeed relaxed when Miss. Spider had explained her relationship with Tarantula. But, during those 3 days in between then and when Tarantula stopped by, James had gotten curious of Tarantula. The boy had asked Miss. Spider about him. And she had told childhood stories to him about her and Tarantula. Centipede, had over herd these stories and with each one, he felt down, and got more hatred for Tarantula. It sounded his crush on her was obvious, and she always had a good time with. Those two had had a deep friendship, and knew each other front and back. They had laughed together, ate together, and over all hung out together. Centipede couldn't help but feel

...left out.

The two spiders sat at the bench, as Centipede coldly spied on them.

They were the only ones there, it was a cloudy day...

Tarantula began to speak, "Miss. Spider, I believe you've been mislead."

Both Miss. Spider and Centipede were confused, mislead about what?

He continued, "You see, you probably think I'm Tarantula_ Jr_."

Miss. Spider got more scared, and it showed, _No_, she thought, _it can't be_...

Tarantula spoke again, but this time, in a strong Yorkshire accent, "I'm really Tarantula _Sr_, I was only pretending to be my son so I could get you alone here. After all, it's to trust an old friend then someone like me. However, this trust seems to have ended, with looking so scared an all."

_What?_, thought Centipede, why did he want to get Spider alone? Again, something was fishy.

Tarantula Sr then said, "When I saw my son grow when he ate that green thing, I was not going to allow him to be bigger then me. so I ate one to as soon as he left. Once big, some odd human man told me wear he went. I politely thanked him, then stapped him with my right arm, so he wouldn't tell anyone he saw. Then, I managed to catch my son staring down on a cliff. I looked down to and saw a giant peach floating on the water, I looked to him..."

(Yay! Flashback!)

_"She was in that peach_._", Tarantula Jr had said._

_Tarantula Sr scowled at his son. That little pest still didn't love him back and he still loved her. That son of his had been too disrespectful that time! And Tarantula Sr was loosing his patience with him_.

_"Here,", the father had said, "why don't you JOIN HER!"_

_He then pushed his son of the cliff into the cold waters below..._

_...were he would surly drown._

Centipede thought, _What kind of father kills his own son?! This guy's crazy! He killed the magic man to! I swear if he's thinking of killing Miss. Spider , I'll..._

Tarantula Sr then got of the bench and said. "Now, what I really wanted to talk to you about, was that deal we made before the growing incident."

Miss. Spider shivered, "Well,", she said, "the deal should be off, now that...", she paused and gulped, "...Tarantula Jr is...dead."

"What deal?", Centipede whispered to himself.

Tarantula Sr chuckled, "The deal works better now, with you being giant now.", he licked his lips or mouth, whatever, "And you still never really returned his feelings of love to you, am I correct?"

"Well,", Miss. Spider said with a shaky voice, "y-yes, I only saw him as a true friend, but nothing more."

The truth had been told.

"That's all I needed to know.", Tarantula Sr said, he closed his eyes, then opened them again, but this time they looked more soulless.

"Now,", Tarantula Sr said, "you will die."


	6. Apologize

Sorry about the wait!

WARNING: Centipede might be a little OOC in this chapter.

**Last time:** "And now," Tarantula Sr said, "you will die."

**Chapter 6:** Apologize

_Not while I'm around!_, Centipede said in his head.

He then jumped out of his hiding spot and said, "Hold it right there!".

Miss. Spider and Tarantula Sr looked to his direction.

"Centipede?!", Spider gasped.

Tarantula chuckled, Spider and Centipede stared at him, both pretty much thinking, _Has he lost it?_**.**

He then said, "I am an English tarantula, the strongest of all spiders! Surly you know that I could kill _both_ of you right here, right now. Do you even know what you're going to do next?"

Centipede began to look very nervous and said, "No..."

Tarantula Sr smiled and said, "Thought not."

He then turned back to Spider.

But, as he did this, Miss. Spider quickly shot her string at his feet. Causing them to get tied together, and causing him to fall on his side.

Spider then looked at Centipede and said, "Quick! Let's get out of here!"

The two then ran out of the park as fast as they could, while Tarantula began to break free...

As they ran, people began to stare at them, wondering.

Miss. Spider, "That string should only hold him for a while, in the mean time, we need a plan!"

They then stopped.

Centipede then said, "Would ya mind tellin' me what's goin' on here first? Why does he want to kill you? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Miss. Spider took in a deep breath, she knew this would happen eventually.

So, she him everything, the deal, the fear she had always had of Tarantula Sr., and how she just hadn't expected for him to end up not being Tarantula Jr.

After she was done, Centipede said, "Spider, you still could've told us. I mean, we're your family. We love and care about you, including me. You knew that."

"I'm sorry.", Miss. Spider said.

The two then herd some nearby clapping, "Very touching.", Tarantula Sr. said, "I always like my victims to have some memorable last words."

He then walked slowly to them, cornering them.

"To bad it's not there last words!", another voice said.

Tarantula Sr. turned around, only to find a younger version of himself...

**_To be continued..._**

Sorry if this was to short, but I promise to update quicker.


	7. Bring Back the Dead!

Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I said I would! School's been crazy! Oh well, as least I posted it now...

**Chapter 7:** Bring Back The Dead!

"Junior!", Tarantula Sr. cried, "B-but, but how?!"

"Surly you remember when I learned how to _swim_.", said Tarantula Jr.

TS (Tarantula Sr.) straightened up and then said, "Humph! So, you think that just because you _lived_ and _got here_ that you can just...save the day?! Huh? Just win a one on one against me and win Miss. Spider's heart and then have a...happy ending? Huh? Well do you? Ha! I don't think so! It's time you stopped living in a fairy tale son, and take a look in reality! See? Your to late! She already has a boyfriend!"

TS evilly chuckled as TJ (Tarantula Jr.) glared at him.

TS continued, "Think about it, you wouldn't even _be_ here if had simply thought of your own species first! Instead of wasting you breath on a stupid female..."

And that was when somebody came and punched TS at the left side of his face, somewhat knocking him over.

"Good shot.", TJ said to Centipede in amazement.

"Thanks.", Centipede said.

TS then got up, enraged. _That's it! I'll kill these nincompoops later...but now I have to get what I came here for!_, TS said in his head.

He then turned to Miss. Spider, his eyes gleaming in anger.

She gasped as he quickly grabbed her, flung his string at a nearby building, and swung away!

"Oh no you don't father!", TJ yelled at him.

He turned to Centipede and said, "Quick! Hop on!"

Without even thinking first, Centipede jumped onto TJ's back. TJ then flung his string at another nearby building and swung away to follow TS.

_Meanwhile..._

Still being in the clutches of TS, Miss. Spider was thinking of a way to free herself, as TS swung from building to building.

She then remembered something...

She put her free hand inside one if her boots and pulled out a pair of scissors that were tied shut. She remembered borrowing these from Mrs. Ladybug when she had to mend her web.

She used her sharp fangs to cut the string and opened the the scissors.

What she was about to do could save her...

...or cause her great danger...

_Back at the the...uh...other spider..._

Centipede began thinking, the real Tarantula didn't seem so bad and he did seem to truly care about Spider. He began wondering who would be better for her...

...him...

...or Tarantula?

He was then brought back to reality by the sound of a rope snapping, he looked ahead to see TS and Spider falling to the ground.

TJ gasped and quickly headed over there, hoping it was not to late...

_Down in another ally somewhere..._

TS rubbed his head and glared at Miss. Spider.

"Your weakening...MY PATIENCE!", he barked.

Miss. Spider then said, "Funny, it didn't seem like you had any the first place."

TS growled and then yelled, "THAT'S IT! YOU DIE RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Not so fast!", Centipede said.

**_To be continued..._**

Yeah, I kinda rushed this.

Oh, and in case your wondering, I started using initials, because I got to lazy to type "Tarantula" over and over again.

Figures.


	8. Jealousy is an Emotion

Yes, this is it, after all those crappy chapters and that one good one, I finally have the end of the story! **(**Oh, and sorry for taking so long _^_^;_**)**

So go ahead and read it already, and don't worry, this won't be last time you'll see me...

**Chapter 8:** _Jealousy is an Emotion_

Centipede stood there, with anger in his eyes along with TJ, who pretty much had the same look on his face.

At first TS looked surprised, but then he evilly smiled.

"Hah! So this is it isn't it? A final battle between the supposed heroes and supposed villein.", he said.

Something Centipede noticed, was that TS appeared to be getting shorter and his voice was also getting more high-pitched.

"Well! You can't defeat me that easily! Sure, I may be outnumbered! But I am still the stronger one!", he continued, with his voice getting higher while he, now even more noticeably shrinking.

TJ and Miss. Spider where now beginning to see this.

"For you see, I am the real hero! I will known forever among my species a savor who ended starvation!", he finished, "And I'll do it with or without you! My now ex-son!"

TS looked at them with a smirk, witch quickly went away when he realized something. He was looking _up _at them. He looked towards a broken mirror that was right next to him in the ally and saw that he was now half a foot tall! And he just kept getting smaller and smaller!

"What the bloody hell?! No! NO! This can't be! I gonna be hero! I was gonna be a-", but we didn't find out what else TS was going to be, because then, with a little "poof!" and some smoke he became the size of a small grape!

"Oh come on! I wasn't even this small in the beginning!", TS shouted in his really high-pitched and kinda scratchy voice.

What happened then you ask? Well, Centipede saw there was one thing left to do. He looked TJ and Spider, they nodded.

What Centipede did then was something us humans do to most bugs almost every day and it was considered to be a very cruel thing. But as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Centipede took his foot, hovered it over Tarantula Sr, and squished him.

The sun then showed up from behind the clouds.

The three heroes then herd clapping behind them, they turned around and saw an odd looking man.

"Oi! Your the bloke who told me where the peach had been headed!", said Tarantula.

The odd man smiled and said, "Yep, I'm also the one who James Henry Trotter those crocodile tongues the made you all so big."

Centipede and Miss. Spider's eyes widened, the magic man! Whatever his name was!

At that time, the world stood still, how did he survive? Why did tarantula look so angry with him? And more importantly, why was he here? Tarantula calmed down, took a deep breath, and stepped a bit closer to him...

"So, did you know this whole time that they where...", Tarantula asked, "...t-together?"

Miss. Spider gulped and stiffened, she felt so guilty...

The man just smiled and nodded.

Tarantula became furious again, "Well then why didn't you warn me or tell me not to go!?"

The man chuckled and said, "Because, in the original plan, you were supposed to go with them anyway."

Centipede then took a step closer and said, "Wait, you mean this was all _PLANNED_?"

"Yes,", said the man, "It's a rather complex thing designed by fate and the wish of a little boy and 7 extraordinary insects. I don't even know well of it myself, and even if I did, I couldn't explain it to you in one day. No, in fact, I don't even think anybody can form it into words. However I think you all might have some feeling of what is." He winked.

"But, was my father coming part of the plan as well?", said Tarantula.

The man shook his head, "No, in fact, he was completely unexpected." He then turned around to leave.

Miss. Spider then looked over to Tarantula Sr.

"Wait!", she said, everyone looked at her, she pointed to TS's corpse, "Did he really deserve his fate, I mean, he was just trying to help his family!"

The man faced them with a serious look and then smiled again, "Now that I'm afraid, is were you have it all mixed up. You see, the English Tarantulas were finally discovered by humans two years ago and have actually been took good care of in captivity. Tarantula Sr. being as cynical as his didn't believe they were really happy. So he thought that if he were 'free' them and feed them your corpse, he would be considered a hero. That was all he wanted, fame."

He then turned around to leave again, but was stopped by another, "WAIT!".

Tarantula and Miss. Spider then looked at Centipede, "I can't but wonder one last thing!"

The Man face them again and polity waited for the question.

"That Tarantula Sr. guy said he stabbed you. How the heck did you survive?"

The man chuckled and said, "Let's just call it, luck." He then turned around on last time to leave and was this time uninterrupted. But as he walked, he slowly became more and more see through, until he completely vanished.

The three insects stood there, alone, saying nothing, but thinking quite a lot about what they had just heard and seen, for 10 whole minutes.

Miss. Spider then spoke up and said, "Well, let's go home."

She then heard Tarantula whispering to himself, "Yeah, that's be GREAT if I had a home."

Miss. Spider then turned to him and said, "Would you like to come to?"

"Are you sure?", said Tarantula.

The two spiders then looked at Centipede. Who thought to himself, _You know what? I'm just gonna trust her._

"Sure, why not? I think we have spare room." Centipede said, smiling.

Miss. Spider smiled back at him and then, gave him a small peck on the cheek. The weird thing was, Tarantula seemed cool with that, he didn't fidget or anything, just stood quiet.

As Miss. Spider began to lead the way out, Tarantula and Centipede slowly followed behind her.

Centipede then asked Tarantula, "Hey, ya gonna be okay?"

Tarantula smiled at him and said, "Yes I'll be fine."

"But I thought you were in love with her?

"Yes, and I will admit to being jealous when I first saw you two together, but then I decided, not to mess with it."

Centipede looked at him with confusion, this guy had been in love Spider ever since childhood, and he (Centipede) suppose to believe he (Tarantula) would give up just like that?

Tarantula then said, almost as if he had read Centipede's mind, "I saw you there at the park, I saw the connected between your eyes, you truly love her and she truly loves you, your just her type, I won't deny fate. Sure it'll still be hard to get over it, but I can manage. Besides, nothing wrong jealousy you know, after all, it is an emotion."

As Tarantula then decided to catch up with Miss. Spider, Centipede stopped and thought, yes, jealousy is an emotion. Just like, happiness, sadness, guilt, and love. Even though today we see it as one of the "bad" emotions, it was still good to know if you were capable of it. After all, it only shows how much you love someone, sometimes anyway.

Centipede looked ahead of him, and then ran to catch up Spider and his new friend.

He wasn't going to let jealousy keep him, at least, not anymore.

**The End.**

Well, that was fun, wasn't it? I must say I'm quite impressed with this ending.

So anyway, in A/N above when I said this won't be the last time you see me, yes, that does mean I will publish another story JaTGP one of these days. Which I promise will be much better and more in character then this and_ Does it Mean Anything?_ was.

But for now, R+R!


End file.
